His Name is Marco
by iwritehellabad
Summary: Hey, Marco. It's Jean. I'm sorry that I didn't, ya'know, ask your permission to write this but... I had to. I'd be damned if I didn't write the story of you and me. - Basically, it's a modern JeanxMarco story. Rated M for language, and maybe for things in the future *wiggles eyebrows*
1. Chapter 1

The second time that I saw Marco Bott, it's needless to say that my breath was taken away.

That freckled fucker was beaten up so badly, and he was still receiving blows.

Kicks to his sides, punches to his face, and worse than that.

Now, I wasn't one for being a hero, but I guess there are some exceptions. I mean, for one, this kid was new here, so he probably didn't fit in well, but there was no need to go this far. Secondly, he looked close to blacking out, and this was too goddamn far for my own liking.

To say that I marched up and swooped in like a hero is way too much of an exaggeration, but Marco was always one for exaggerations. It suited him though.

Wait.

If I'm going to tell the story of Marco Bott, this is not where it's going to start. No... it's going to start from the VERY beginning.

Marco was born on-

TOO EARLY, JEAN, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE.

"Who's the new kid?"

"Is he... what? Is that a girl or a boy?"

I groaned at the squealing girls and turned to where they were looking, spotting him quickly. I mean... he was the only guy wearing a frilly skirt and an oversized white sweater. He stared at the school with a sweet smile on his face.

Oh, God.

He was going to die here.

I hoped he wouldn't, or maybe he'd end up learning what he should wear, because this wasn't it.

This isn't even my own opinion, because for me to say that he didn't look adorable as all hell would be a lie, but more like the school's opinion. Severely homophobic, transphobic, anything like that. Most of the students here were, but the group that I usually hung out with thankfully wasn't.

I mean... it would suck if they were considering I'm about as straight as a rainbow.

I'm gay. Hella gay.

The only people who knew were my friends and my parents. Well, technically only my mom. We have yet to tell my father. If we did tell him... well... let's just say that it wouldn't work out.

Anyways, back to the new kid.

He turned away from the school and saw the two girls and I standing on the sidewalk approaching said school. His tanned face turned slightly red before waving and walking into the school.

"He's a... boy..."

"Ew, why is he wearing a skirt then?"

"How about you two, I don't know, shut the fuck up?" I asked as I walked past them and glared. They flinched and starting talking in whispers. I rolled my eyes and entered the school as well.

You see, I wasn't one to control my fists, and if I felt that a fucker needed to be beaten up, well... he got beaten up.

Sure, I've saved some kids by doing so, but not intentionally. I am NOT a hero.

No matter what anyone tells you. Especially a certain freckled angel.

I walked straight to my class and sat in my seat, being one of the first kids there. I took out some random book and started reading as I waited for everyone to arrive.

When the class finally filled up, the teacher stood in front of the class and began droning on and on about something. I think at some point and time she introduced Marco because I caught view of his pink skirt as he sauntered by.

I didn't pay much attention to anything in that class, and not in any of my other ones after that. Eventually, lunch came around and I headed outside and to the large tree that everyone usually gathered under.

Eren and Armin were already there talking about something. Eren's face was very red and the coconut was mostly just laughing at him.

"Oi, Jaeger, you have a fever or something?" I asked when I was close enough and Eren turned even redder.

"Shut up..." he muttered through his gritted teeth. Armin laughed again and poked Eren's arm.

"He's just embarrassed about his little crush on a junior," Armin mocked and Eren swatted at him. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, aiming high, I see? A full year ahead, wow."

"I'm not aiming high, really. He's quite short," he muttered and smiled slightly.

"Aw fuck, he's already in love," I groaned as Mikasa walked up with Connie and Sasha in tow.

"Where's Ymir and Christa?" Armin asked and Mikasa shrugged.

"Probably off being gay somewhere else," Connie said and Sasha nodded. "But they haven't even admitted to one another yet..."

"They're obviously in love, Cons," Sasha added.

"True."

And we all sat down and began to eat our lunch. Armin kept talking to Eren about his crush (I think his name was... Lenny? Lee? ...Levi?) and Sasha kept stealing food fr Connie who was yelling about some videogame. I started talking to Mikasa about this one book that I had recently read and we got into a full blown discussion. I hadn't even realised that lunch ended until I checked the time on my phone.

This was how it usually went, all of us together like this. We just need Ymir and Christa there and that would've been our everyday, everything group. Sometimes we were joined by Bertholdt, Reiner, or Annie, but they weren't full blown members of the cul- group.

I'd never admit it out loud, but... I loved that group. I loved the hell out of it. It felt incredible to be wanted by a full group of people, considering how unwanted I am. I just... loved it all.

I'm not sorry to admit that whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the really abrupt ending on the first chapter, this is my first time writing on here, and with the fact that I'm using it on mobile makes it more difficult than it should be. So anyways, here's chapter two for the probably two people who will actually read this shit...**

I had a slight tendency to feel lonely sometimes. It just came with being born into my house.

My mom was constantly out of the house or at work, and my dad had many business trips that he took. My mom worried that he was cheating on her, and he worried that she was cheating on him. I honestly didn't give a shit about either of their concerns. The only person that I cared about in my family was my twin sister, Maria, who was off at a boarding school. She had apparently crumbled under the pressure of our school and wanted to go somewhere else. Our stupid ass school had finally broken (#sorrynotsorry) her.

Okay, I'm lying when I say that. I cared a lot about my family. A lot more than I'd ever care to admit.

My mom was kind to me and supported my decisions, where as my dad was a homophobic asshole who was disappointed no matter what I did.

In his eyes, I was a complete failure.

And no matter how I act, that's how I was in my own eyes too.

Anyways, enough about this, back to my loneliness.

I know, I know, I have all of my friends, and I love all of them, I definitely do, but that doesn't mean that I don't go back to feeling lonely sometimes. It comes randomly, like I could wake up one morning and suddenly feel some crushing weight on my chest that was telling me to go and get human interaction. And on those days sometimes, even when I got said interaction, my brain doubted it being genuine. But those days have come to a low as I started hanging out with my friends more. And that, I was incredibly thankful for.

And this is why I loved the group and everyone in it.

Sure, there was Jaeger, a.k.a. the complete ass face, and I had mixed feelings towards that guy, but besides him, it was fine.

I didn't love any of them romantically. I did have a huge crush on Mikasa at one point, but those feelings have long since died down and I haven't had a crush on anyone since.

No one really seemed to appeal to me.

"Earth to horse face," Eren said while snapping his fingers in front of my face. I frowned and smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"You were lost in your own memories or some shit. You're gonna be late for class, by the way. Bye now!" he quickly explained before smirking and rushing away to go catch up with Armin.

"You can't be late to see Levi!" I shouted after him as I grabbed my bag and looked up to see him flipping me off. I laughed before running to my last class of the day. As I ran, I heard shouting coming from further away, maybe down a different hallway?

Anyways, my interest was peaked and I slowed down to head towards the shouting. I felt slightly worried. It didn't sound very, well, friendly.

"Aw, poor gay boy," I heard and I sped up into a jog. That's what it is. Who were they hurting? Who was it?!

"Fucking cross dresser!"

The new kid? The new kid. It was him. He was wearing a skirt, it had to be him.

I eventually showed up at the hall where everything was going down. Two boys were in the middle of the hall and the new kid was on the ground. One was kicking the shit out of him and one was punching the shit out of him. The new guy was quiet, he just had his arms guarding his face.

How was no one hearing this?!

I rushed over and pulled the punching one up and kicked the kicking one over. The punching one snarled at me before actually seeing who I was and the snarl dropped and he visibly gulped.

I slammed the fucker against the lockers and moved my face close to his before growling at him.

"Just who do you think you are?" I asked.

"J-Jean, come on man, I m-mean he's wearing a skirt so-"

"So I do not give an everliving shit what he is wearing, and neither should you. So I suggest that you and thing two get away before I beat the shit out of you," I said and I didn't wait for an answer before slamming him against the lockers again.

The one who was kicking the new kid apparently felt ballsy because he kicked the kid's side again when I turned to him and sneered.

"You're all talk, aren't you?" he mocked and walked closer to me, looking up at me, which frankly, wasn't intimidating.

I sighed and kneed him in the crotch before kicking him over again.

"I honestly wasn't in much of a fighting mood today, but you two homophobic fuckers changed that. It's a shame to come across such close minded ass hats," I sighed and walked over to the new kid who was holding his side's and his eyes were barely open. His lip was cut, he had a black eye and his face was a bit bruised. If that was bad, what else was bruised on him?

...Ignore how that sentence sounds...

He looked in pain, but nonetheless, he smiled at me as I took his outstretched hand and helped him to stand. When he stood fully up, he was a few inches taller than me and he kept smiling.

"Thanks for helping me," he said. "I'm Marco. I'm new here, although you probably know that already..."

"I'm Jean. Nice to meet you," I responded and held out a hand for him to shake but instead of that he hugged me. I didn't get a chance to hug him back before he pulled back away.

"Uh... sorry. I'm a hugger, and well, you kind of just saved me so... yeah..." he quickly explained while holding his side and looking down.

"It's fine, man. And I didn't save you, I was just here, so I acted."

"Oh hush, you saved me. I was half dead (#sorrynotsorry) before you showed up. You're my hero," he grinned.

"Me? Hero? Hah, you're funny. I'm a fuck up, not a hero," I laughed. "Now... to the nurse?"

"No. The school day is almost over and I don't want to bother her on my first day. I'll take care of this at home. And uh... sorry for being a bother to you too..."

"What do you have to be sorry for? It's nothing, really."

With that, I turned and started walking, motioning for Marco to follow me. He caught up and limped slightly so I slowed down for him.

"What class do you have right now?" he inquired.

"I have art. You?"

"Oh! We have the same class! Cool!" he cheered and I smiled. His excitement was infectious.

"Frankly, I suck at it. I'm better with writing," I told him and he grinned proudly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can draw one mean stick figure!"

I laughed and lightly pushed him, and I regretted doing so when I saw his wince and heard his strained laugh.

I walked out of the school with Marco at the end of the day. We were talking about random things when the topic of the way he dresses came up.

"Why do you wear a skirt anyway?" I asked and he smiled. I noticed that he smiles a lot.

"I don't know, I just like them. I'm more comfortable when I wear them, and I just like them. I said that already, didn't I?"

I waved off his awkwardness and continued.

"Your family doesn't care about you wearing them?"

"Haha, no t-they don't..." he laughed, but I could tell it was strained. Maybe they don't know about him wearing them or something...

"They're pretty cool then."

"Y-Yep..."

Then we fell into an awkward silence, but I broke it quickly.

"You wear them even when you know that people are going to disapprove?"

Marco looked over to me then. "Frankly, Jean, I couldn't, and sorry for my vulgarity, but I couldn't give a crap what they think."

"Oh, breaking out those cuss words, I feel threatened," I mocked and grinned when his face turned a little pink.

"I don't like cussing okay? Now shut up."

We got to the school gate and I turned to him.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked and he rapidly shook his head.

"Nope, I got it!" he quickly answered and seemed a little bit nervous. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in mood, but brushed it off anyway.

"Okay. See you later then, freckles."

"See you tomorrow, Jean," he replied before leaving school grounds and walking down the sidewalk and out of sight. I smiled and waited for Connie before starting my own walk home.

The boy in the skirt didn't leave my mind not once for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I am a huge fucking nerd.

I am a huge bookworm, and I love reading. I wouldn't be lying if I said that I didn't totally despise writing as well. Yes, yes, I know, bad ass Jean is actually a huge nerd, but I blame my parents for that one.

When I was younger, they fought a lot. I... didn't like it. Neither did Maria, but at least she could handle it all. I couldn't. At all. I act as if I have no emotions, well, not exactly like that, but I act as if I couldn't give a shit about anything or anyone. But in reality, everything affected me quite deeply. I take note of everything, and worry how people feel towards me. Insecurities. Everywhere.

The only person who knew this much about me was Maria, and she tried so hard to comfort me when she found me holding my hands over my ears and on the verge of tears in my room near weekly. They fought _that much._

And Maria decided to act as a therapist of some sort and suggested that I take up a hobby. We were eleven when she said this. I tried art, as in drawing, and my drawings looked like shit took a shit. They were simply that bad. Next up was singing, and my singing voice made my voice sound hoarse (#sorrynotsorry).

Chess, puzzles, cooking, even sewing, nothing worked. Until one particularly bad fight where tears had fallen and I need some way to express my feelings without simply screaming.

It was a random decision really, pulling out a piece of paper, slamming a pencil on top of it and sitting at my desk and staring to write. The emotions just simply came out that day like a waterfall from my heart to the paper. And I realized that my passion was to write. And with writing came reading as a way to see how others wrote, to see their technique, their style. Not to steal what they had wrote, but to improve your own writing. But I didn't just read for that; to put it bluntly, I just liked to sink into another world for a while and put the worries of the world around me out of my mind for a while. A book is a safe space. If Iam to cry, it should be over a story... not over life.

I noticed that I'm rambling again, sorry, but here is a poem that I wrote that day:

 _Is it my fault?  
The fighting, the screaming?_ _The tears that are falling?  
The love that is fleeing?_

 _Is it my fault?  
Am I the true disappointment here?  
I caused this, didn't I?  
No... my mind just needs to clear..._

 _But no...  
My head doesn't lie.I CAUSED THIS.  
And I didn't even try.  
_

 _Is this my fault?  
This is my fault._

 _It always has been._

Okay, okay, I know, kind of very depressing, self-pitying, and badly written, but I was only eleven, what can you say? About the depressing factor...

I'm okay, I swear! I'm good, great! Never been better!

...

Who am fooling anymore with these lies?

* * *

"Oi, Jean, that girl is waving you over," Ymir said, taking her attention off of Christa for a whole second to look around and notice Marco waving with a smile. I snorted at Ymir's comment and waved Marco over. He seemed wary at first, but he started walking over.

"Ymir... he's a boy."

"Oh... cute outfit then."

Marco sat beside me kind of stiffly and looked at everyone. My whole group of friends had decided to show for lunch today, and all of them had turned to Marco who sat wide eyed and looked at them. He turned to me and the eyes shifted to me and Jagerass smirked.

"Jean, who's this?" he crooned and I damn near smacked him.

"Guys, this is Marco," I said before telling Marco who everyone was. He seemed a bit lost, but he smiled and waved at them when the introductions were done.

"Aren't you hot wearing that sweater on a day like today?" Connie asked and Marco puled down the sleeves of his sweater a bit more and shifted his eyes away.

"I-I'm quite fine, actually..." he responded. He had just relaxed, but I could feel him stiffen up again.

"Oh, says the one who wore a jacket all through summer one time," Sasha says, breaking the tension and Connie turns to her,

"Excuse you, that jacket was fantastic! It was about this anime that I saw-"

"Oh God, not this again," Mikasa interrupted.

"What was it, some weird cannibalism anime?" Ymir inquired and Connie turned to her with a frown.

"It's called Tokyo Ghoul!"

I tapped Marco and he turned to me. I snickered and told him, "What's even funnier is that he made it himself."

"MY ART WAS FLAWLESS!"

Marco laughed along beside me and I could sense that the tension was gone. To be honest, I was grateful that he was able to fit in so quickly. I haven't necessarily ever been the "new kid" somewhere, but I know what it's like to not fit in.

You may be asking: Oh my, how could the ever cool Jean not fit it, it's impossible?

Well, it was pretty easy for me.

You know how they say to just be yourself? I tried that. It just ended up pushing everyone away from me. I turned into that loner kid who read books during lunch and rarely talked in classes. That went on until I was eleven. That's when I met Connie.

* * *

I sat at the lunch table, half-heartedly eating an apple while I read a new book I had gotten. Edgar Allen Poe, actually. It was pretty weird, and not the best thing to read while trying to eat, but I didn't care. I was interested in it.

The only time I was pulled out of the book was when someone slammed their hand down on the table and I jumped, then looked up at them. It was some... bald kid who was looking at me in confusion. I just stared back, slightly nervous from his eyes.

"Did you realize that you look slightly like a horse?" he asked and I started choking on a piece of apple. He came over and patted on my back until I was able to swallow it and I looked at him.

"Wha-What?

"I just figured I should inform you of that. My name's Connie!" he enthusiastically introduced and stuck out his hand. I slowly put down my book and took his hand in my own and shook it.

"...Jean..."

He released my hand then started talking about some video game and sat down next to me. He just invited himself into my life, like he belonged there, like it was natural to randomly do that. I mean, I understand the concept of making friends, I'm not _that_ stupid. It just seemed strange.

And with befriending Connie, came Sasha since those two were childhood friends. I had two friends.

When I was twelve, I met Armin when I was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird._ He walked over and asked me about my opinions on the book and we got into a discussion over it.

With Armin came Mikasa and Eren, who although I had a bit trouble with, me and Eren got... "together". I had five friends now.

I met Ymir and Christa through Connie because Ymir and him had apparently bonded through their passionate love of video games. Seven.

As for Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner, I'm honestly not sure of when I befriended them, all I know is that they just sat with us one day and no one told them to leave. In fact, Armin started talking to Annie almost right away, so they were just... there. Ten friends as of now. I was comfortable with that number, it was actually a big number. I had hoped that it wouldn't changed.

I looked over to Marco and saw him smiling and talking to Christa about something.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips when he turned to me and smiled his sweet smile at me.

Maybe eleven isn't too bad of a number.


	4. Chapter 4

Weekends are strange for me. Like, I understand the whole "no school woo" aspect of it, but no school means that I will not come out of my room unless absolutely necessary.

So basically, all I do on the weekends is lay in bed procrastinating and let loneliness crush me. Dramatic as always, Jean, but it's not like we have family game nights or whatever. Also, with both my mom and dad being off work on Saturdays, they argu the most. I try to escape the house then, but you can only call your friends and visit them for oh so many weekends in a row without them getting annoyed by you.

Luckily, on this Saturdayhowever, my parents were both out of the house. My dad on a business trip and my mom was out on some "girl's night".

And it was then, at seven-thirty at night, that I decided to order pizza. (cue dramatic music)

I called up the pizza place and they said they'd be here in about ten minutes. Elevn minutes later, the doorbell rang and I went to go get it.

"Here is your pizza, that- Jean?"

"Marco?"

As fate would have it, Marco Bott just so happened to be the pizza delivery boy. I found myself secretly glad that it was him because for one, he was someone I knew and I could extinguish a little bit of loneliness, and two, I had forgotten that I wasn't wearing pants.

Huh. Marco was wearing pants while I was not. How ironic.

Marco smiled a little. "Hey Jean."

I blushed a little. "Marco, hi."

"Why's your face red?" he asked, and as if he could read my mind, he glanced down. "I mean- oh. Horse boxers. Classic."

"I'm sorry, I forgot and man am I glad that it's you and not some creppy old perv because I am not about-"

Marco laughed and I found myself smiling at that. Then I was confused as to why I smiled at that.

"Jean, calm down, it's okay. And how do you know that this isn't just my disguise?"

"Oh please, you're too sweet to be like that. I hope so, at least. I don't know, maybe your adorable personality is throwing me off. You would tell me if your were a perv, right?"

Marco blinked. "Sweet? Adorable personality?"

I felt my face flush little, but I ignored it and shruged. "It's not like I lied."

"O-Okay then."

We found ourselves quiet after moutburst and I felt worried. Was he going to think I was weird? Well, I am, but I'm not like, creepy weird. I just don't have a filter when I most need it. I got punched in the nose by Jaeger once when I accidentally blurted out that Mikasa was hot. I had gotten punched in the gut soon after when I accidentally said that Armin was pretty cute too.

This is why we can't have nice things, Jean.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Marco spoke up.

"Oh right! Your pizza."

He handed it over and I gave him a ten dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

"Jean, what time is it?"

"Uhm... almost eight, why?"

"Sweet, I get off of my shift."

I could feel something about to of my mouth without my permission, and I cringed after I said it.

"Would you maybe want to hang out... with me?"

"Okay."

I honestly hadn't expected that, and when he said okay, I nearly did a double take.

"Wait, really?"

"Sure. I like you, and you're my friend, so why not?"

I smiled again and took the box from his hands and led him inside. I but the box down on the counter and told him to help himself before quickly running to my room to put on pants. When I came back down to the kitchen, I found a piece and a half already gone.

"I'm hungry," Marco excused before blushing slightly. I just laughed and sat down with him to eat.

I found the topic of the conversation switching many times as we just rambled on about different things as we ate. I felt my heart warming in my chest and happiness filling me at his company. I hated being alone, especially in this house that was full of mostly bad memories.

After we had finished eating, I suggested that we watched a movie and Marco agreed. When we got up to walk to the living room, Marco walked in front of me this time, and I found him to be limping slightly. I waited until he had sat down on the couch and me beside him before I asked him about it.

"I... tripped down the stairs at... home," he mumbled out while rubbing the back of his neck and I just gave him a flat look to show him that I didn't believe him. He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Jean, I know what you're think and it's probably true, but I really don't feel like talking aboutit right now. Besides, it's my problem, not yours, so I wouldn't want you to worry over me, okay?"

"Marco, of course I'm going to 're my friend, and I will worry about it, but because I'm not a complete asshole, I won't push you to talk about it."

He smiled his sweet smile and thanked me before turning his attention to the screen. I flipped through the channels before I found a horror movie that was just starting and we watched that. The amount of times that I jumped or yelped was embarrassingly high whereas Marco just sat there and may have snickered a few times. I tried to glare at him, but I found me not being able to and I just brushed that off for the time being.

The movie ended all too soon and I found myself wishing that Marco could stay. Even though all we did was watch a movie and eat pizza, I was incredibly thankful that he was there for me, even for that. I hadn't even known him that long, and he still willing to hang out with horsefaced me.

I walked him to the door and stood in the doorway as he started to walk away. He then paused as if he forgot something and walked back over to hug me. I stood still as he had his arms wrapped around me and muttered his thanks into my ear. I slowly returned the hug and felt that warmth in my heart again and a smile tugged at my lips.

The last time someone hugged me was... way too long ago for my liking. Big bad Jean has a soft side, big surprise. I just... liked having someone there for me, you know?

And even though I had only befriended Marco a few days ago, I felt as if he was there for me and I there for him.

He pulled away and actually left that time, waving as he drove away. I waved too before turning on my heel and walking back inside. I closed and locked the door behind trudged to my room. And that night, I fell asleep around eleven-twenty PM.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips, too.


End file.
